The X Witch
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Pearlshipping Medieval AU. Dawn is the daughter of Queen Johanna and the twin sister to Saliva. When someone close to her mysteriously disapears, she denies the protection of her royal status and seeks out to find him and the truth behind The X Witch.
1. Chapter 1

The X Witch

Notes: I haven't written much in a while, so I thought writing this would be fun. Hope you pearlshippers enjoy it. Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

There was beautiful music, wonderfully presented food and the guests were brilliantly dressed. Masquerades, buffets and dancing were the things that Princess Dawn loved in a party. She loved embracing her free spirit and getting into the mood. Dawn truly felt alive when her piplup threw himself into the music.

"Where is your good friend?" Saliva asked her twin sister, Dawn. "I would have thought he would have been here by now."

Dawn lowered her head as her shoulders shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Don't worry," Queen Johanna said. "I am sure he's busy training to protect our country." Queen Johanna made it no secret that she was proud of her twin daughters. Saliva was well behaved and Dawn had a beautiful free spirit. They were exactly alike in all but their manners and hairstyle. Johanna tapped Dawn's back and said, "Now and go out and dance."

There was a huge banquet to celebrate Dawn and her sister's sixteenth birthdays. The most honoured of men and ladies were there in the main hall of he castle where chandeliers danced with their flames and grand tapestries across the walls didn't miss a single spot. Stain glass windows decrypting the holy Arceus and the holy lake trio. It was a wonderful party with plenty of lavish dresses and spectacular events, but for Dawn it all felt empty if she didn't have Ash there.

Of course she loved her family and her friends. But for her, Ash was the life and soul of the party. He was a brave knight and when he wasn't training and off-duty he would hang out with her and have lots of fun. With her dancing partner absent, Dawn turned to Salvia who jumped from her comfy seat and danced with her sister.

"Dawn please slow down!" Salvia requested. "You're spinning me way too fast. I will get dizzy."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Father Rowan cried out with arms out wide. "Ash has gone."

Dawn's world had stopped as she crashed against the wall. "Gone? What do you mean he's gone?"

"Commander Paul was training with Ash and all of a sudden BOOM!" Father Rowan explained. "There's no doubt about it, he's been kidnapped by a dark sorcerer. Perhaps a witch!"

Dawn gasped. "Then I've must go and find him." Just as Dawn was getting ready to run, Salvia grabbed her hand and their movements ceased.

"Wouldn't it be more wiser to examine the area?" Salvia said to Dawn. "It would help give us some clues."

"HOW HORRIBLE!" cried Lady Serena. "I hope he is found soon."

Dawn nodded. "Then we better there as soon as possible."

"Girls." Johanna reached her arms out for them in the distance. "Please stay here, it's your birthday. The army will find Ash in no time."

"Even though I'd love to help," Salvia told Dawn. "We should listen to Mother for the time being."

Dawn said no more, but by the time the party was over, she was planning to hop on Togekiss and fly over to the scene. Salvia was right, it would have been wiser to obey their mother and accept the strong protection of the guards and palace walls, but standing around or kneeling for Arceus praying for a miracle would not work. When she had the chance, she would escape and do all that she can to find Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn tip-toed out of bed and took one quick glance at Salvia before she opened the window. The cold wind froze her cheeks as she whistled for Togekiss' attention. Most twins had a special ability that only the siblings knew about. Some could read minds, but for Salvia and Dawn, they were able to detect the exact location of their twin. If anyone was looking for her, they would only need to ask Salvia.

Ash's sudden disappearance was a big blow for Dawn. He had promised he would be there for her birthday, and he would never break his promises to anyone: even if it took years to fulfil. Anything could happen to him in the dark night. Pokemon were enchanting creatures, but not all were kind. Togekiss pushed herself out of the window and looked down outside the castle walls. Guards patrolling every corner of the kingdom, but up above there was not a soul in sight.

"Fly me to Eterna Forest," Dawn requested. Her heart raced as she slowly made steps backwards. When she was ready she dashed, leapt out of the window and bounced onto Togekiss and held on tight to it's bulky back. Togekiss flew at an extreme speed. Dawn managed to stop herself from sliding off by how Togekiss soared her wings. Eterna Forest was the last place where Commander Paul saw Ash. There were no other reliable witnesses about, but Dawn had a feeling that there must have been some clues left behind.

Togekiss landed in front of a hallow tree in the depths of Eterna Forest. Any light was dim and the moon was concealed by purple smog coming from a manor house behind her. Togekiss stood guard. The manor house looked abandoned from it's rusty gates and trembling roof. If it was done up, it could have been a beautiful house.

"Let's go in Togekiss." Togekiss and Dawn entered the mansion side by side. Dawn managed to open the door with ease. As expected, the mansion was pitch back. Dawn raised her voice. "Light any candles you see."

Togekiss took a deep breath as a fire blast boomed from her mouth and a chandelier had come alive. All Dawn could see in the main hall was dust and gastlys. As she explored deeper into into the manor there four empty bedrooms, a library crammed with books an a depressing dining room. It all seemed as if there was no hope in finding anything until Dawn heard crying in the corner.

Togekiss jumped and pointed it's right wing to something yellow. It was a pikachu and Dawn knew exactly who it belonged it. She knew that the Pikachu belonged to Ash because it was too slim to be a regular wild pikachu. Pikachu would never have left Ash's side by freewill.

"Pikachu!" Dawn called out. "PLEASE DON'T BE SCARED. IT'S ONLY ME, DAWN!"

Pikachu twirled and dashed over to Dawn. Pikachu was anxious and shook Dawn's dress as he continued to cry harder.

Togekiss tried to communicate with Pikachu and when Pikachu quietly responded before bursting into a fit of tears, Togekiss translated the message over to Dawn.

"So Ash and Paul were training and then Ash suddenly disappeared?" Dawn asked. Both pokemon nodded in unison. "And when Paul left Serena brought you here and said that Ash will meet you here. And when you came here, Serena said you would never see Ash." Dawn's knees collapsed onto the dusty floor. "Oh no. How could Serena do this? They've been friends since childhood."

"PI PI PIKA PIKA... PIKACHU!"

"Togekiss!"

Her eyes became x-shaped like a witch, Pikachu cried out. Togekiss was trying to calm him down. The three of them shared a group hug. Serena's betrayal was unforgivable, but she was determined to find out what happened to Ash. Witchcraft was a terrible thing, but Dawn had a gut instinct that Ash was still alive. Maybe he had turned into something else like an animal or an inanimate object, or in another dimension. Either way Dawn wasn't going to let Serena get away with her crimes.

"Don't give up hope guys," Dawn said. "I'll find Ash. I'll find him even if I have to get cursed by that witch."


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn's sister sat on edge of the double bed as she waited eagerly for Dawn to return with Togekiss. Salvia was unable to control her arms. She couldn't recall much of what she dreamt last night, but could remember a haunted house, darkness and crying.

She gasped at the realisation that Dawn had went to Eterna Forest and visited the abandoned house on her own. She wasn't truly alone, but Dawn could have put herself in danger. She had plenty to say to Dawn when she returned. She sensed a pikachu cornered into her sister's lap whilst Dawn rode Togekiss back to the castle.

The sun was just beginning to rise, both sisters have always been early birds, but Salvia could sense that Dawn had not even a wink of sleep. She only needed to wait until Dawn returned to see if her visions were true. By the time Salvia had composed herself, got washed and ddressed, Dawn returned. Dawn dismounted and hopped back into the room. Pikachu was wrapped in Dawn's arms like a nestled baby.

"Why did you to that place?" Salvia asked.

"What place?" Dawn wasn't so sure what Salvia meant by that place.

"The house in Eterna Forest!" Salvia snapped. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that place could be?"

"There was nothing but gastlys and dust," Dawn replied. "And I found Pikachu."

"DAWN!" Salvia raised her voice and ran up to her sister in fright. "I dreamt about that place, there was screaming and darkness. If I hadn't had sensed you coming home, I would have been frightened. I almost thought you were dead."

Dawn hugged Salvia. "It's okay. Calm down. Anyway I need to find Lady Serena."

"Lady Serena? Why?"

"Because she's the witch!"

Salvia took a few steps backwards and leaned towards the bed. "Lady Serena? But she's Ash's childhood sweetheart."

"She never was his childhood sweetheart!" Dawn announced. "That screaming you heard was Pikachu crying because he realised that Serena had betrayed him. Pikachu saw her eyes become cross-shaped like an x. She's an evil witch and I've got to get Ash away from him before it's too late."

"That's terrible!" Salvia said. "We must inform Mother at once."

"I'm going to find her!" Dawn yelled. She rushed around the bedroom and made herself presentable. Salvia had never seen Dawn get washed and changed into clean clothes so quickly. "I'm going to make sure that the witch dosen't get away with this."

Dawn escaped through the window again where Togekiss waited patiently. Ash's Pikachu was left in the care of Salvia. With Pikachu in her arms, Salvia scurried over to the window and cried out, "DAWN PLEASE BE CAREFUL!"

"What is with all this racket?" cried a voice from afar. Salvia rushed back to the door to her bedroom and saw her mother, Queen Johanna in her nightgown. "Where is Dawn."

"She's gone to find Serena," Salvia explained. "Dawn found Ash's Pikachu."

"That's good," Queen Johanna said. "It must mean that Ash isn't that far. But why is Dawn looking for Serena."

"Serena betrayed Pikachu. Mother, Serena could be the witch that kidnapped Ash."

"No... But Serena has already returned to Kalos."

"That means Dawn will go to Kalos. It's so far away from Sinnoh." Salvia hugged her mother tight and buried her head in her mother's chest. "She's taken Piplup and they're they're just about to leave Sinnoh. Oh no!"

"Fear not!" Queen Johanna assured Salvia. "I will get them to find Dawn and bring her hpme safely. We will look for clues as to where Ash disapeared to. He can't have gone that far. As for Serena, if she is a witch there is nothing I can do about it if she stays in Kalos. I can only let other kings and queens know that there is a potential witch on the loose."

Salvia knew how brave her sister was, but she was still scared for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn vowed that she would stop the witch at all costs. As she galloped into the routes were wild pokemon lay, she was suddenly halted by Serena who stood in the middle of the road. Half her face smited in blood. Even her teeth were far from white. A demented giggle shook Dawn up so much she sloped against a tree as Togekiss was dragged to the floor with her. Dawn jumped from her knees and growled.

"Why the long face?" Serena asked. Her smile grew bigger.

"What have you done to Ash?" Dawn asked. Serena said nothing and only smirked. Blood dropped from her chin. The thought that that blood spilling could have belonged to Ash made hers boil. "TELL ME NOW YOU WITCH! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE...KILLED HIM."

"I haven't done that much harm to him," Serena responded. "Gosh Dawn, you're so boring."

"Bring Ash back!" Dawn demanded. "He dosen't belong to you. He..."

"HA!" Serena interrupted. Grinning as she marched towards Dawn and twisted her hand. "You don't really think that he belongs to you do you? What a foolish and spoilt princess you are."

"Arceus looks down on you in shame," Dawn hissed.

"Well why hasn't he done anything about it?"

"He appointed me and my pokemon to do his noble work."

"Arceus dosen't even exist."

"He does!" Dawn shouted. All the creatures and pokemon awoke by the sound of Dawn as the horde of pokemon gathered around Serena and Dawn in their religious debate.

"If Arceus did exist then I would be mine by now," Serena responded. "My pokemon would be indestructible and there would always be peace."

"Arceus is not a genie who grants wishes," Dawn responded. Serena's reasons were immature and baseless, it was easy for Dawn to think of something to back up her beliefs. "Arceus created pokemon to bring peace and harmony for nature and mankind. He made this our world and our world to perform our freewill."

"Ash will never come back to you," Serena howled. Her eyes turned into two crosses and glowed. She vanished.

"Hold it right there!" It was the voice of a young man. Dawn turned around behind her and saw a man with a greninja by his side. "How dare you impersonate Serena after you heartlessly killed her."

"Huh?"

"You only just noticed?"

"Serena's pokemon acted strange towards you, that is how I know that you are not the real Serena. You killed the real Serena and used her body. Your witchcraft and using pokemon against humanity is a crime against Arceus and the holy legends."

"What a load of old rubbish," The X Witch said. "Here you can have your weakling of a corpse."

Serena's body collapsed onto the murky ground as a black spirit zoomed towards the sky.

"DAMMIT!" Dawn screamed.

The young man carried Serena in his arms. "The name's Calem. Princess Dawn you should go back home. It's not safe here."

"I know it isn't," Dawn told Calem. "But I need to find my friend, and I won't give up until I do."

"This witch killed Serena with no remorse," Calem murmured. "If you have no plans to go home, may I at least join you."

"Sure," Dawn said. She thought it was a great idea. Calem would have known about Kalos if he knew Serena. Calem was able to avenge Serena and Dawn would be able to seek Ash. With an alliance formed, Calem and Dawn followed the path to Kalos.


	5. Chapter 5

The thunder was out of control. Summer had been replaced by black clouds and the wind was so fierce that the air felt like ice. Salvia was too frightened to leave her bedroom as she had visions of Dawn in Kalos with a knight carrying Serena's dead body. Her abilities could only stretch so far before her thoughts of Dawn screaming returned. She knew that Dawn had reached Kalos, but with Serena dead, who was the witch and where had Ash gone?

"Be calm," Johanna demanded as she tried to shake Salvia back to her senses. Salvia was lost in her thoughts and the sound of her mother popped out of nowhere. The castle was sturdy enough to withhold a storm, but Dawn on her own with a dead girl and a stranger were not. Out of her mind with worry she burst into tears.

"I can't," Salvia sobbed. "Dawn is with a complete stranger and Serena is dead."

"This madness must stop," Johanna confessed. "Dawn can't have gone that far. The knights will find her soon and Arceus will bring him to me."

"He said he's a knight, but Calem could be anybody," Saliva roared. "Serena's body... it could all be a trap. The witch might be manipulating my visions. She wants me to think that my sister killed Serena. I don't believe it. I DON'T BELIEVE IT."

"Of course she's not a killer," Johanna said. On the verge of tears she leaned over and hugged her.

"Why is Dawn putting herself in so much danger?"

"It's because Dawn will do anything for the people she loved," Johanna replied. "Ash is a very important man to her. If he returns safely, we could arrange a marriage for them."

"She would like that," Salvia admitted. "But what if Ash is dead?"

"There will be others."

"But Dawn will only take Ash. She would rather be a nun than be married to somebody she hates."

"Sadly not all marriages can be done for love, one day you will both understand. But the children will make it all worth it."

Salvia had no idea what she meant. Was she trying to say that she hated her father, but her and Dawn made her put up with him. Salvia was on the verge of entering the adult world and it was lot darker than how it was in her childhood. "I can see it!" Johanna had already left by the time Salvia spoke, but it didn't stop her from talking to herself. "Dawn is there with Ash. He's turned into porcelain. Serena's body isn't there anymore. "

More thunder.

Salvia could see Calem pushing Dawn away from Ash. No words and then the next thunder came she saw no more. She could feel Dawn's distress was just as great as hers though the visions. Dawn's tears were hers.

What had the great and holy Arceus have in store for us? They could never change their fates even if they tried. Was this a test set by Arceus or was it Darkrai stealing dreams of happiness away? Salvia didn't know what to believe anymore. All she wanted was her sister back. Dawn was so far away and yet, she could cry her tears, beat her heart and see her movements in her mind.

"I WISH THAT YOU COULD COME HOME DAWN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Parfum Palace in Kalos was one of the most beautiful buildings that Dawn had ever seen. Never in her life had she seen so much colour. She had appreciated the great kindness and bravery that Calem had shown before her by facing the X Witch and riding Dawn to Kalos. Serena's body was handed over to authorities and many of the people in Kalos wept over the loss of a young and beautiful princess corrupted by an evil witch.

A palace so beautiful should have people flocking in their thousands, but the place was deserted.

"It is dangerous to enter the palace," Calem warned Dawn.

"Why?"

"Because the X Witch has put a curse on the palace. Your friend may be here. Serena tried to find the cure in Sinnoh but died trying."

"The cure?"

"The X Witch has turned the king and all his heirs she could find into delicate porcelain. We don't know what this cure is?"

Dawn's heart sank. "Is Ash in there?"

"He could be," Calem replied. "There is only one way to find out."

"Let's open the door."

Dawn hopped off Togekiss and ran towards the door. Calem managed to catch up with her as she opened the door. The palace was covered in figures of porcelain that were once human. It didn't take her long before she saw one that looked just like Ash. As soon as she saw Ash she froze to the spot. She couldn't resist the urge to cry, her nose dripped and chest felt tight.

"ASH!" Just as Dawn was about to run, Calem grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down to the ground.

"You'll break him if you're not careful."

"I need to get a closer look."

"We should go," Calem said. "Before we get turned into porcelain."

Dawn could feel the weight of Calem's hands trying to lift her up, but she refused to move. Dawn shook her head. Meanwhile in Sinnoh, Salvia was experiencing a mental breakdown. Dawn tried to escape Calem's grip, but as soon as she stood up, Calem dragged her. She tried to fight his manly hold, but of no prevail. Her perfect world had been disturbed.

Dawn screamed. She kicked one of the porcelain heirs in the chest and the whole peice shattered. Calem was startled and dropped Dawn. Dawn had her chance, she leapt into the corridor and threw herself onto Ash.

"Ash," Dawn whimpered. "Please be okay."

Ash was standing up and had his arms out with a sword as if he were fighting. It made Dawn think what a brave man he was and that she hoped there was a way to bring him back to life. If there was, Dawn would be the most happiest girl in the world and if there wasn't her world would remain dark forever.


	7. Chapter 7

The porcelain figure that contained Ash began to float. Dawn held it firmly to the ground until the figure was covered in a golden aura that quickly shrunk into a ball and then revealed a necklace. Ash was now a silver pendant and Dawn wore the pendant around her neck to make sure that Ash never got away. She was ready to run. Calem was fighting a cloaked creature.

"Calem?" Dawn called him. She was concerned for his safety.

"Run," Calem ordered. "The witch is too powerful."

"I've gotta help you," Dawn insisted. "You've helped me, so I will return the favour." She turned to Togekiss. "Give it all you got Togekiss. Use dazzling gleam."

Togekiss lowered her head and took a deep breath. She placed her wings together like a pair of praying hands. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds before white sharps erupted from Togekiss. Calem and Greninja were able to dodge it, but the dazzling gleam slashed the witch in every part of her body. Togekiss began spitting balls of fire at the witch, until the X Witch was no more than dust.

Calem seemed disappointed that his sword was clean. The X Witch was gone. Both Calem and Dawn couldn't help but smile. Everyone had returned back to themselves, apart from Ash who remained a charm around her neck. Dawn knew that she had to find someone who knew how to get it fixed, but she was halted by Calem and the revived knights who wished to worship and praise Dawn.

"Thank you, Princess Dawn!"

Dawn blushed. "Thank you, but it's Toogekiss you need to thank. And I really must go back to Sinnoh."

"Please come back to Kalos if you have the chance," Calem requested.

Dawn curtsied. "I will. Goodbye everyone."

Dawn pounced on Togekiss as they both flew back to Sinnoh. A sunset later, Dawn was reunited with her twin sister, Salvia. The sound of her sister screaming was a shock to Dawn's system. Dawn felt enchanted. She was glad to be back home, but felt as if she had taken a long vacation. Her eyelids became heavy and her body swayed. Salvia held a tight grip on her as Dawn imploded into her sister.

"I'm so glad you're home," Salvia cried. "I've been so worried about you."

"The witch is gone," Dawn responded. "All of her victims were saved apart from Ash."

"Oh." Salvia broke the hug and walked Dawn over to the bed. "I'm sorry."

"Ash is now a necklace," Dawn explained as she took the necklace off and showed Salvia. "I'm not sure if there's a way to bring him back. I'm sure there is a way, but I just can't remember how."

"Try kissing it," Salvia suggested. "A kiss is usually the cure in the stories."

At first, Dawn thought that it sounded silly. How could something as simple as a kiss be the cure? But she loved Ash and was willing to try anything to make him normal again. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against the pendant. Her lips were hit by a sharp cooling tone which began to expand. Dawn was so startled that she dropped the pendant on the floor.

By the time it had reached the floor, Ash was human again. Dawn realised from that high kiss, that her future was right in front of her. 


End file.
